The Greek Ghost
by xpskl
Summary: When Derek gets hurt because of Chloe, she knows that she puts her friends in danger. She runs away and finds a ghost that will teach her about her past. The Edison group is after her. Who will find her first? Derek or the Edison Group?
1. Arriving at the safe house

**This is my first DP fanfic and the first chapters not very long or good. the other chapters should be fine though. Discalimer: I do not own Darkest Powers all belongs to Kelly Armstrong.**

**

* * *

**

General POV

When Chloe got into the van, she instantly fell into a deep sleep. The "search" in the forest had drained her of all energy. After a few hours, she felt strong hands shake her awake. "Chloe, we're here at the safe house." It was Derek. I opened my eyes and saw an old Victoria styled house surrounded by forest.

**Chloe POV**

I stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. Gaping at the hugeness of the building. We entered and picked our rooms out. I chose the smallest one with the most privacy. It was just the way I liked it.

I lay on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and I head downstairs. I sit at a chair and grab some bacon. I see that Andrew isn't up yet and decide to go and watch whatever movie was on. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV.

Andrew gets downstairs and starts to eat his breakfast. "Hey guys, The Edison Group is still outside so don't go into the forest all right?

We grumble out replies and he continues eating.

Everybody except Andrew joins me to watch the movie. I'm not even sure what it is. Simon sits next to me and drapes his arm around my shoulder.

The next few minutes are a blur but the next thing I know, Simon is kissing me. His lips tasted like…well really bad and I felt something wet touch my lip. It was his tongue asking for entrance. I pushed him away and started yelling at him. "Simon! What was that for! That was so not cool!" I can feel my face turning red.

Simon stares at me hard and then says, "Most girls actually WANT to kiss me. What's the matter with you?"

I was mad now. "As you can notice, I'm NOT a regular girl." Simon just didn't want to hear it. "Chloe go away. I'm not in the mood." He grumbles. "You know what? I'm out of here."

I run out of the house and into the forest. I keep running and running till my mind cools down. Then I start grumbling to myself.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The next chapters should be better and longer. Please Review!**


	2. The hazard

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Kelly Armstrong does. (Maybe in the future I'll write something more interesting for a disclaimer)**

* * *

"I can't do anything right!" yelled Chloe in frustration. She thought about all the things that happened in the last two months. She sighed. Thinking about Aunt Lauren was probably the worst thing to do. She continued running while trees zoomed by her.

If I wasn't a necromancer then this wouldn't be happening. If I hadn't dyed my hair with red streaks that day, this wouldn't be happening. If mom was alive…mom. Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes. Her mom was appearing in her head a lot lately. She remembered her last vacation with mom. Greece. So many memories.

"Chloe!" yelled Derek. "What?" Chloe yelled back in frustration. "It's not safe out here. The Edison group is still out there somewhere." Derek caught up to Chloe.

**Chloe POV**

UGH! How does he always find me? "It's not safe out here. The Edison group is still out there somewhere." Derek says. I feel nausea roll over me. That only happens when… I realize that there's a corpse here somewhere and it's really close to me.

I turn around and face Derek. Some kind of feeling in the back of my mind pulls my eyes to the bush behind Derek. "Derek DUCK!!" I yell. But it's too late. The gun shoots and Derek falls. I see blood all over his leg and I see the person that shot him. The man creeps up to Derek with a brown sack.

I know that if he see's me, he'll shoot. Then I think if the corpse. It may be an abuse of my powers but Derek needs my help.

I close my eyes and concentrate on putting the ghost back into the corpse. While apologizing the entire time. When I open my eyes I hear a scream coming from the man that shot Derek.

I silently walk up behind the man and grab his gun. It's heavier than it looks with gold streaks down the side. I take the sack and cover the man's head. I tighten the fasteners and release the spirit inside the corpse. I take the tranquilizer gun that's in the man's belt and shoot him with it.

I take the pistol and the tranquilizer gun and I run as fast as I can to the safe house.

**Derek POV**

Where is Chloe? Why does she always run away? I run through the forest looking for Chloe. I see her looking around for something.

Then she turns around and her eyes widen. "Derek DUCK!" She yells. Usually my reflexes were fast but whenever Chloe was around, I just….couldn't. What was wrong with me? I feel a stabbing pain run up my leg.

How could I have not heard a man sitting there with his gun? Right before I black out I feel cold flesh crawl over me and a man scream. I smell the stink of rotting flesh and I know that Chloe raised a corpse.

**Simon POV**

I hear frantic footsteps and screaming coming from Chloe. I cared for her but Man, she was so loud sometimes. Andrew and I rush to the backdoor and let Chloe in.

"Where's Derek?" I ask. "H-hhe's….B-been…S-shot. Go help-pp him." She stutters out. Andrew widens his eyes. "Simon lets go. Now!"

**Chloe POV **

I wanted to go too. They wouldn't let me. After they leave, I sit down and cry my eyes out. This is all my fault. If I hadn't run out there, Derek wouldn't have been shot. Why is it always my fault? I'm so deep in thought that I don't hear Tori come in. "What did you do this time?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"I-I-I." I stutter out, "Don't tell me. I don't want to hear the stuttering." Tori states. I'm about to start crying again when the front door opens and Andrew and Simon come in carrying Derek and the man who shot him. "Chloe, help Simon take Derek upstairs. I'll get to him in a moment.

**General POV**

Chloe and Simon grunt under the weight of Derek. They manage to put him on his bed. Chloe wanted to cry but felt that her tears were all spent. After a few minutes, Andrew came in to check on Derek.

Andrew somehow figured out that the bullet has gone in really deep and the infection was spreading fast. So he told Simon to do an eject spell and then a healing spell exactly 6 seconds later.

Simon did just that and soon after, Derek looked less pale. Then they made it back to the living room so they wouldn't disturb Derek. Chloe looked up and saw the disapproving look she was getting from Andrew and the glare that Simon was giving her.

"Didn't I specifically say not to go into the woods? The Edison Group is outside looking for you guys right this minute." Simon who was still glaring said, "Chloe, can't you ever listen to what other people say?"

Then Tori enters the room and answers for Chloe. "The only reason that she was in the woods in the first place is because YOU just HAD to kiss her. When are you going to realize that she doesn't like you back?"

Simon's mouth was agape. "Why are you defending her? You're usually too busy bitching other people out to even notice us. Besides, it's her fault that Derek was out there in the first place."

Tori already had a reply ready. "You're the one to talk. You always defend her. Why? Because you think she's pretty and helpless. That's the only reason you actually like her."

**Chloe POV**

I had no idea what they were talking about. From my point of view, neither did Andrew. He showed me a gesture that said that we would talk about this later.

Then Tori says something that catches my attention. "You're the one to talk. You always defend her. Why? Because you think she's pretty and helpless. That's the only reason you actually like her." Says Tori.

Now I'm shocked. Simon doesn't really like me? I want to burst into tears but I somehow feel that this is right. Do I like him back? Do I even like him at all? Maybe it's like one of those movies where its fate that I'm in love with someone else.

Then I realize that I was a hazard to everybody. While everybody was arguing, I sneak into my room and take out my duffle bag from under the bed.

I fill it with the few possessions I have. My clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and the leftover $600 I had left.

At 3 AM I go downstairs and snatch a few food items. Right when I make a grab for a bag of chips, the lights turn on and Derek comes in. "Chloe? What are you doing in the kitchen at 3 AM?" asked Derek groggily. I'm glad that I hadn't brought my duffle and just lie. I seemed to be getting better at it.

"I was hungry. I wanted a snack."I was surprised that I didn't stutter. Derek just shrugs and gets some pain killers for his headache. I quickly get back to my room and shove the chips into my duffle. I also add some last minute items. I bring my Knife that I carry everywhere now, a couple of bottles of forest scented perfume and the necklace that I always wore around my neck.

At exactly 4:26 AM I had my plan ready and my stuff ready. I also had the letter I wrote to them explaining my leaving. I took the letter and placed it on top of my pillow.

I put on my black sweater and some black skinny jeans. Then I add some black boots that I found in the attic to my ensemble. I silently crept out the door and went to the little abandoned shed that was in the back.

* * *

**You'll find out what she's doing in the shed, in the next chapter. I'm writing it right now so it won't be long. Thanks for the great review for the last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter better and please review! Merry Christmas!**


	3. The Search and The Letter

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really meant a lot. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in china and was distracted. To make it up to you guys, I'm updating 2 chapters today. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. I don't feel very inspirational today so there's no interesting Disclaimer. Sorry.**

* * *

Chloe crept into the shed and opened the bag. She took out some of the bottles of perfume and started spraying. It was almost exactly the same scent as the forest so hopefully Derek wouldn't smell it.

She sprayed it all over and even in her hair. When she was sure she had covered every inch of herself, she put the empty bottles back into her bag and silently crept back out of the shed.

After one last look at the safe house with all her friends in it, she ran into the forest and didn't look back.

She ran for hours and hours and stopped every few times to rest, and re spray the perfume. At the edge of the forest, she couldn't hold her cough. She stopped and coughed a little, then spit a bitter taste out of her mouth. Chloe tasted copper in her mouth but didn't acknowledge it.

If she had actually turned around and looked at what she coughed out, she would have realized that it was blood and another thing that Derek could use to find her. But, she just kept running.

After five minutes or so, she was met with street lights and traffic. After hailing a taxi and getting to the city, she paid the driver and went to the nearby ATM. She made a withdrawal of the $200 limit and went to the nearby hotel.

At the hotel, she ordered a salad. Chloe was surprised that after hours of running, she wasn't hungry at all. When the salad arrived, she ate a leaf of lettuce and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Chloe planned on staying at the hotel till she had withdrawn enough money to buy an airplane ticket to Greece. She woke at noon the next morning and made plans to go to the mall.

**Tori POV **

As usual, I woke up at around 7:30 AM. I saw that Chloe was still asleep so I went to go wake her up. When I got to her bed, I tried to shake her awake. She was surprisingly soft and mushy. I took off the covers hoping that the morning chill in the air would wake her up, but I was met with a stack of pillows.

I usually didn't get worried but Chloe was the only person that wasn't mean to me. I went and searched the bathroom, then the living room, then the kitchen but I didn't find her anywhere. I kept looking until the guys came down for breakfast.

When Derek had come down and Chloe still wasn't there, I decided to accept that she wasn't here.

**Derek POV**

I woke up with a minor headache, a sore leg, and a rumbling stomach. I went downstairs and joined Simon and Andrew for breakfast. After a few minutes, Tori came in looking worried. Probably about her make up or clothes or something.

"Umm guys." She said uncertainly. I groaned. What was it now? What did she need now? We were all tired of doing things for Tori.

Tori glared at me."This isn't about my personal needs stupid. It's about Chloe." She spat out. I became instantly alert. So did the other guys. "What about Chloe?" I ask. The one thing I didn't need was for Tori to have stuck her in a "Dirt hole" again.

"She seems to have run away." She said uncertain again. I glared at her. How could she choose a time like this to joke around. Tori narrowed her eyes. "I'm not lying. Just look around. I've been searching since 7:30. If she was here, I would have found her by now."

Then Simon started being a brat again. "Maybe she's just thinking about apologizing to me for acting out to me yesterday." He was going to continue but I shut him up with my world famous death glare.

We all searched for her after breakfast. But never found her. After an hour or so of searching, I went to her room to see if there were any clues. That's when I noticed the slightly crumpled piece of paper sticking out of the messed up bed.

I unfolded it carefully and quickly read the page. It was a letter addressed to me. Here's what it said:

_Dear Derek,_

_If you're reading this it means that I've left. for the parth_**_ (Pretend that the words_ for the parth _are crossed out)_**

_I won't tell you where I am and I don't want you to find me._

_I'll probably just put you all in danger again. You probably hate me for almost getting you killed. Since I might never see you again I just want to say a couple of things._

_Tell Tori that she's a great person and she doesn't have to take her anger out with insulting other people. Tell Simon that I think of him more like a brother than a Boyfriend. I also hope that he can forgive me for what happened to you on that day. I knew that he was just angry and didn't mean to start yelling at me._

_Tell Andrew that you'll all be safer without me. Tell him that he doesn't have to worry about me._

_And during these past few days, I have realized that I'm in love with a specific werewolf. If you actually get this, I just want to say I love you. You all probably hate me but I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me._

_I also hope that your changes go well. You're a strong person and you can handle changing by yourself._

_Stay safe and remember that I will never forget you._

_Chloe_

* * *

For the first time in years, I found tears welling up in my eyes. I ran downstairs and showed them the letter. I had managed to get rid of the tears but my emotions were still on my face. Andrew's face paled 3 shades when he read the letter, Simon's face softened, and Tori's emotions were…well I don't know since I could never read a girl's emotions.

After reading the letter, Andrew sent me outside to try and catch Chloe's scent. I ran outside and started sniffing. All I smelled were trees, rotting leaves, a really light scent of flowers, and…what was that? It smelled like water gone bad, except it was really light.

I practically sniffed the whole forest, but I didn't catch one hint of the apple shampoo that Chloe used. I ran back to the safe house with a look of defeat on my face.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up right away. I'm giving you guys 2 chapters in one day. Please review!**


	4. Spine Breaking Stomach Aches

**As promised, here is the second chapter of the day. Please review. It's very distracting when writing in china. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Tori: Please do the Disclaimer Simon**

**Simon: Why? **

**Tori: Chases Simon around with a metal club.**

**Simon: Xpskl does not own Darkest Powers!**

**Andrew: Stop it all of you!**

**Tori: Make Xpskl stop it!**

**Me: fine fine fine!**

* * *

After Derek got back to the safe house, they examined the letter again. After rereading it carefully, they saw the three words on the second line that were crossed out. It said To the Parth.

Derek sat up and tried to think of what place would start with the words PARTH. Simon stood up and yawned. "Well its eleven o'clock and I'm tired of looking for the geek. By the way, what's in the kitchen? It reeks of grease."

Andrew went to investigate while Derek looked at the letter again. Tori's eyes widened and her face brightened. "Hey Derek, I think I know where Chloe went. " Derek crossed his arms and asked, "Where. I can't find any clues. This is not the right time for jokes. Ok?" Tori scowled. "I'm not always sarcastic alright? I got the clue when Simon said Geek and Grease. What about Greek? Or the other kind of Greece? What's the biggest attraction in Greece? The Parthenon!"

Andrew had walked in during the discussion and said, "I think you might actually be right. But how do we know for sure?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"When she can't sleep, she keeps me up with her life stories. I just happened to be listening when she said that Greece was the last place that her mom went before she died."

Derek stood up and said, "Then we'll get plane tickets to Greece. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

They all went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. On the way to bed, Derek went into the bathroom and washed his face. It was a habit he had made since getting acne.

When he opened the mirror cabinet, perfume bottles fell out. One of then fell and a small crack formed. The perfume spilled out and the bathroom quickly filled with the scent.

It was the scent of Apples and lavender. While getting his nose filled with the smell, he smelled the bitter rotten smell that was so familiar. It's the same scent that I smelled in the forest. Thought Derek.

He then realized that Chloe had used a perfume that matched the forest exactly. I should give the girl more credit. She's got more brain than people think. Derek smirked. Every perfume had a leftover bitter water scent. I'll just use that to find her.

Derek looked outside and saw a light drizzle. Hopefully the rain wouldn't wash away all traces of the perfume.

**

* * *

**

Chloe woke up at noon and got dressed. Today she wore grey skinny jeans, the boots she wore the other night and a dark midnight blue sweater. She usually wore light colors but just in case Derek came looking, she wouldn't look like herself.

She saw the salad on the table and threw it away. She still wasn't hungry. She went to get her coat and a stabbing pain made her crumple to the ground.

**Chloe POV**

Is it weird that I'm almost never hungry now? I thought to myself. I went to get my coat and was about to leave when a stabbing pain in my stomach caused me to bend over. It felt as if only grabbing my spine out would get rid of this pain.

I started seeing black spots dance in front of my eyes. After a couple of minutes of intense pain, it's just…stopped. I blinked my eyes and sat up. I stood up and decided that it was probably just a stomach ache from not eating.

I finally stood up and went out. After stopping at McDonalds, I went to the nearest bank and withdrew another $200.

**General POV**

Chloe entered the dollar store and looked at her coffee. She no longer felt hungry as she crumpled the cup and threw it in the trash. Chloe went straight to the dye section and looked at the color choices. After browsing for a while, she went with a light honey brown.

After she paid for it, she went back to the hotel and dyed her hair. She dried her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now a light brown color. Chloe surveyed the bags under her eyes and noticed that she now had freckles on her nose.

_Maybe I'll take a nap. _Thought Chloe. She collapsed onto the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I wasn't really sure how to describe the stomach ache. You'll find out why she's having those in the next chapter or so. Please review!**


	5. AN, I'm sorry

**I am soo soo soooo sorry for not updating. My mom limited my computer time to 30 min a day, and she stays on the computer till midnight so I can't sneak on. I also have over 300 chapter alerts in my inbox that I have to read through. I hope this doesn't make you guys too sad, but I'm going to quit the stories. I understand if you're really angry or sad. If you'll just scroll down to the bottom, you'll find the reason.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**HAHAHA!!! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please don't be mad at me for playing that little trick.**


End file.
